


Eisenbahnscheinbewegung

by hans_husband



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Androgynous Lee Know, Angst, Anxiety, Coming Out, Cuddles, Felix being sOft as fuck, Fluff, Grammarly™ is wonderful, Gryffindor! Changbin, Gryffindor! Hyunjin, Hufflepuff! Felix, Hyunjin too, I swear it's mostly happy, Jeongin is confused™, Long-Haired Hwang Hyunjin, Metamorphmagus! Felix, Mostly Jeongin centric, Nail Polish, Non-binary! Hyunjin, Not much angst but there's still some, OR IS IT, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Part Veela Hyunjin, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Polyamory, Questioning Seungmin, Ravenclaw! Chan, Ravenclaw! Jeongin, Ravenclaw! Seungmin, Slytherin! Han, Some ships more prominent than others, cute af™, idfk how to tag lo siento, minho in a skirt, snuggling and cuddling, unbeta'd we die like men, unless you count grammarly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hans_husband/pseuds/hans_husband
Summary: Eisenbahnscheinbewegung; the false sensation of movement when looking out from a stationary train, you see another train depart.Stray Kids Hogwarts AU.Jeongin is a first-year at S. Korea's Academy for Magic-Wielders. Becoming friends with fifth-year Chan leads him to meet six other boys, and the eight become inseparable. This is a fic about the boys in magic school, through the good times and the bad times, but always together. About the underlying feelings, the tackling of them, friendship and romance. And of course, about why the hell Felix's hair colour changes every other day.Updated the first and fourth Sunday of every month, as of 20210206 at 2100-2130 EST.2020.10.04 Has been updated and no longer includes ex SKZ members.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, OT8 - Relationship, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	1. Dandelion, #F0E130

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dandelion is the bright yellow colour of a dandelion flower. On the RGB colour wheel, #F0E130 has a hue angle of 55.3 degrees, a lightness of 56.5% and a saturation of 86.5%.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Jeongin sighed as he set his suitcase on his new bed. He felt exhausted, after the excitement of finally arriving at S. Korea’s Academy for Magic-Wielders. He had been sorted into Ravenclaw a few hours prior to now, a chorus of whoops and cheers greeted him as he made his way over to the table. Names were thrown at him, and arms draped over his shoulders carelessly, faces blurring together in the chaos that was the Ravenclaw house at the time.  


Now that it had gotten late and the first-years were sent to unpack in their rooms, the noise had settled down considerably. There were two other boys in the room where Jeongin was staying, all mimicking Jeongin in putting their clothes and items away quietly. Jeongin stuffed the last sweater into the bureau next to his bed, closing the drawer with a light thump. He had his books stacked neatly on the small desk provided, and some of his personal objects, including a phone, an enchanted compass, and a small jewellery box and makeup kit set on his dresser.  


Finished unpacking, Jeongin flopped onto his bed, glancing over at the bare fourth bed. He was told that an upperclassman would be sharing a room with the younger three to help them out and keep them from misbehaving. Jeongin turned over onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillow and exhaling in relief. The door located on the opposite side of the room swung open then, and in walked an older boy, who must have been the fifth year that they shared the room with.  


Jeongin watched with interest as he walked in, curly bleached hair and a friendly smile catching his eye. The older was handsome, with friendly eyes looking over the room and a gorgeous smile to go along with it. Jeongin felt his face warm up slightly as he sat upright on his bed, brushing his messy hair away from his eyes.  


“Hey! I’m your senior roommate for this year, it’s awesome to see you guys have already gotten settled in. I’m Chris, or Chan if that’s easier. You three must be Huening Kai, Zhong Chenle and Yang Jeongin, yeah?” Jeongin felt himself nodding, standing up from where he sat on the bed.  


One of the other boys spoke up first, a boy with shoulder-length black hair and a wide smile. “Hey, Chan Sunbae-Nim! I’m Heuning Kai, you guys can all just call me Kai or Hyuka though.” Chan smiled at the boy, before the other one, Chenle, spoke up.  


“I’m Chenle,” he said, running a hand through his light pink hair and grinning, his eyes disappearing into crescents. “It’s nice to meet you guys.  


Jeongin smiled lightly at the boys, glancing around at his roommates before his eyes were once again fixated on Chan. Chan looked at him, nodding his head and smiling. Jeongin’s eyes widened as he realized that it was his turn for introductions now.  


“Oh, hey. I’m Jeongin, it’s uh, it’s great to meet you guys!” He managed to get out, heat rising to his cheeks at the attention on him.  


Chan looked around the room again, grinning as he looked at the lowerclassmen. “Well, now that we have awkward introductions out of the way, how about we do a couple of ice breakers? Just to get past the awkwardness if you all want.” Kai was quick to agree to the idea, Chenle and Jeongin following. Chan lifting his suitcase onto his bed, forgoing unpacking for the moment before plopping himself on the open floor in between the fours’ beds. The younger three sat down, making the best circle they could with the number they had. Jeongin sat in front of his bed, in between Chan and Kai.  


“I can go first, we can say where we’re from, our birthdays so we know who’s older, and your favourite food! I’m from Sydney, Australia, I was born on October third of ‘97, so I’m obviously I’m the oldest,” he chuckled, “and my favourite food is anything I can eat!”  


He nodded towards Jeongin, motioning for him to go next. Jeongin smiled, before starting. “My name is Yang Jeongin, I was born on February eighth in ‘01, I’m from Sujeong-Dong of Busan, and my favourite food is…” he pauses, thinking for a second. “Kalguksu with geotjeori!” Chan nods in appreciation, before looking over to Kai.  


“My name is Huening Kai, I was born on August twelfth, 2002, I was born in Honolulu, Hawaii. And my favourite food is pizza!” A collective cheer rises up at the mention of pizza, and Jeongin groans.  


“It’s been so long since I’ve had pizza. Is there a spell to summon some immediately?” He jokes, bringing a giggle out of the others.  
Chenle finished the introductions after they quieted. “My name is Zhong Chenle, I was born in Shanghai, China on November twenty-second in 2001. My favourite food is literally anything chocolate.” There was a murmur from Kai agreeing with the chocolate statement.  


“So that means out of you three, Jeongin is the oldest and Kai is the baby,” Chan says, earning himself a splutter from Kai and laughs from the other two.  


“I’m not a baby! I’m taller than all of you!” The other three continue to laugh, and Kai can’t help but join in.  


Chan claps his hands together before standing up, Kai and Chenle following. Chan reaches out a hand to help Jeongin up. Jeongin hesitates before grabbing Chan’s hand before Chan is pulling him forward and off the ground. Jeongin stumbles when he gets on his feet, nearly crashing into Chan if it wasn’t for him reaching his hands out quickly to steady Jeongin by the waist as Jeongin’s arms instinctively wrap around the older’s shoulders.  


“You good?” Jeongin feels his face flood with warmth as he glances at the ground.  


“Yeah, yeah, I’m thanks. You’re okay, Sunbaenim,” he stutters out, removing his arms from Chan’s shoulders, before turning even redder than he was before. His eyes widen and he stutters again. “I-I mean I’m okay, Thank you. Fuck, I’m sorry,” he manages to get out.  


Chan laughs, releasing the younger’s waist before ruffling his hair. “It’s okay, Jeongin-ah. And don’t worry about the honorifics, you can call me Hyung if you want.” Jeongin nodded, looking at the ground.  


“Okay Hyung,” he says. Chan smiles at the shorter, lightly pinching Jeongin’s cheek before he can stop himself. Jeongin whines, a smile breaking out on his face as he pushes the other’s hand away from his face. Chan chuckles, moving back to where his bed is, across the room from Jeongin’s. Chan pulls his wand out from the pocket of his robes, waving it slightly above his head. The suitcase he had earlier placed on his bed lifted slightly, before opening.  


Jeongin watched in awe as his clothes began hanging themselves up in the wardrobe or folding themselves to fit in the bureau next to his bed. A couple of books flew out to neatly place themselves on the shelves of his bookcase, some paper and an ink bottle following closely behind.  


The suitcase shut with a light click, and Chan turned back around to face the awestruck boys. He raises an eyebrow and grins, before beckoning them over and turning towards the door.  


“Well,” he starts, “I think it’s about time you meet some of your housemates, yeah?” The three boys nod enthusiastically, rushing to move behind Chan.  


Jeongin catches Kai’s grin, mouthing, “I’m nervous.”  


“Don’t be,” the youngest whispers back. The four make their way down the hall where their room is, a couple of other students also making their way out of the dormitory rooms.


	2. Jonquil, #FADA5E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonquil is a hue of yellow. It is the colour of the interior of the central cylindrical tubular projection of the jonquil flower. The colour takes its name from a plant, Narcissus jonquila, which had clusters of small fragrant yellow flowers, and is native to the Mediterranean. On the RGB colour wheel, #FADA5E has a hue angle of 47.7 degrees, a lightness of 67.5% and a saturation of 94%.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Before they know it, they’re packed downstairs in the Ravenclaw common room. There are a couple of dozen people filling the area, lounging on the couches and a couple of people have already started chatting. 

Jeongin looks around at the people surrounding him, staying close behind Chan. Kai and Chenle had both wandered off at this point, seeing other people they already knew. Jeongin had yet to meet anyone other than his roommates, so he waited patiently for Chan to (hopefully) introduce him to some people. 

“Channie-Hyung!” A voice called out excitedly. Another Ravenclaw rushed at Chan, throwing himself onto the fifth year. 

Chan laughed at the silver-haired boy, hugging him close. Jeongin swallowed as he watched the interaction, wondering whether or not he should go and leave the two friends be before Chan called his name. 

“Jeongin! This is Seungmin, he’s a second year. Seungie, this is Jeongin. He’s one of the first years in the dorm I’m in,” Chan explains, pulling back from Seungmin.  
Seungmin smiles, reaching out his hand for a handshake. 

“Hi, Jeongin! It’s great to meet you,” Seungmin says as Jeongin gently grabs his hand. 

Jeongin smiles at the older. “Nice to meet you too, Seungmin Sunbae-nim,” he gets out. Seungmin has light silver hair that frames his smiling face, and Jeongin can’t help but wonder if everyone in the school was as attractive as the two upperclassmen and his roommates. 

Seungmin smiles. “You can call me Hyung, I have a feeling we’ll get to know each other well.” 

The trio talked on one of the couches for nearly an hour, Chan and Seungmin telling Jeongin about the school, drama from last year, the mischief they got up to, and their friend group who would surely all love the youngest. 

Jeongin feels himself growing tired but doesn’t want to interrupt the oldest telling Jeongin about Minho, who’s apparently the second oldest of all their friends. Jeongin notes the way Chan smiles talking about the other fifth year, the smallest pang of jealousy rising into his chest. He finds his eyes fluttering closed, before he jerks them back open, trying to stay focused on Chan’s description. 

Seungmin notices the younger trying to stay awake and giggles, poking Chan. “Channie-Hyung, why don’t we let him sleep? He’s about to pass out,” he says. 

Jeongin snaps to attention again, yawning and shaking his head. “No ‘m not, I’m fine,” he mumbles, clearly a lie. 

Chan chuckled, getting up off the couch and offering a hand to the younger. “Seung’s right, it’s been a long day for you. You should get to bed, you should too Seungie-ah,” Chan directs, helping Jeongin stand up and steadying him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Wait, Hyung, why do I have to go bed too?” Seungmin groans. 

Chan ruffles the silver hair, a fond smile tugging at his mouth. “I didn’t say you had to, but I think it would be a good idea. It’s going to be an early morning, and you don’t want to be dead for all of your classes.” Seungmin agrees, moving off the couch and starting to head towards his dorm room. 

“All right, then. I’ll see you two tomorrow. Jeongin-ah,” the younger looks up at him expectantly after hearing his name. “I expect to see you eating with us in the morning, yeah?” 

The first years nods, before he and Chan goodnight to Seungmin, who leaves for his room with a small wave. Chan focuses his attention on Jeongin now, grabbing his arm gently and leading him up the stairs, back to their room. 

They see Kai already in the room, finishing pulling on a loose t-shirt, and the door to the bathroom is closed so Chenle must be back, too. Jeongin leaves his place by Chan’s side to retreat to his bureau, pulling out a light pink sweater and grey sweatpants. The bathroom door opens and Chenle steps out, dressed casually with a towel over his shoulders, his pink hair still damp. 

Jeongin smiles, somewhat awkwardly, as he passes the younger boy in order to use the bathroom next. He walks into the small room, finding just a sink and a second door, leading to the shower and toilet. He closes the first door behind him, quickly undressing from his robes and pulling on his pyjamas. 

Turning to the sink and the mirror above, Jeongin lets the water pour from the faucet, splashing the water over his face. He quickly rubs off his light makeup with his towel, before stepping out of the bathroom. 

He walks back to his bed, noticing Chan go into the washroom after he left. Jeongin sets his clothes in the hamper that was provided next to his bureau, looking up when he hears the bathroom door open again. 

Jeongin finds his eyes widening and a slight blush rising to his face. Chan is dressed in a muscle shirt, showing off his shoulders and arms. And Chan, Jeongin realizes, is built. The older has clearly defined muscles that he wouldn’t have expected, and when he stretches Jeongin can see a flash of the pale skin of his stomach. 

He averts his eyes quickly, trying to fight the red on his face. The older was attractive as hell, even a blind person could see that, and Jeongin’s poor, gay heart couldn’t take it. 

The door opens, interrupting Jeongin’s gay panic and an older student walks in. Jeongin recognizes the badge on his robes as a prefect symbol, meaning he was probably there to make sure they were all in the room. He, too, was handsome, but in a way different from Chan or Seungmin. He was clearly older, with a fluffy, brown mullet and moles dotting several places on his face. 

Chan smiles at the newcomer, raising his hand in greeting. “Hey, Tae-Hyung, you here for roll-call?”

Tae smiles, wide and boxy. “Hey, Chan-ah. Yeah, it looks like you have everyone so you’re all set. See you in the morning!” Chan nods in agreement, bidding the other goodbye. 

Chan turns to the three younger boys, before speaking. “So, technically lights out is at twenty-two hours, but since it’s the first day at the academy the professors make an exception. You all have curtains you can pull around your beds and desks so if you need to be up later than someone else you don’t bother you, and it’ll give you privacy,” he says, mentioning to the curtains. “A couple of ground rules first, then we’ll go to bed, yeah?

So first off, no drugs, weapons are only allowed with the permission of the headmaster, basic stuff. Light’s out is at twenty-two hours, but that just means you need to be in your dorm room. You need to be in the Ravenclaw commons by twenty-one unless there’s a special case, but those don’t happen often.” Chan pauses for a second, looking around to the boys. 

When his eyes land on Jeongin, the younger finds himself nodding in understanding. 

“Also, of course, the obvious, no getting dirty in the dorms, I trust you all enough to safely say I hope that won’t be a problem. No going in the girls’ dormitories, and you have to have my permission to bring someone else in here, okay? I think that’s pretty much it,” he finishes. 

The first years all agree to the statements, before Chenle is yawning, his arms stretching over his head. “I don’t know about you all,” he starts, “but I think I’m ready for bed. What time even is it?”

Jeongin grabs his phone out of his pocket, the screen lighting up at his touch. “It’s twenty-three seventeen, wow it’s late. I didn’t even realize,” he chuckles. 

“Wait, what time are we supposed to be awake?” Hyuka questions, looking at the blond. 

“The warning bell goes off at seven fifty-five, and you have ten minutes after that to get to class. Breakfast starts being served at five-thirty for the early birds, so I’d just recommend getting to the hall in time to get breakfast and make class on time,” he explains, and Chenle groans. 

“That early?”

Jeongin finds himself giggling along with Chan. “That’s nothing,” Chan says. “Some schools have a mandatory wake up time at five-thirty.” At this, Chenle gasps, a hand dramatically clutching his chest.

“I would drop out,” Hyuka titters. 

The boys chat for a little longer, before retiring to their beds one by one, drawing the curtains around them. Chan and Jeongin were the last two awake, the gentle snoring of Huening Kai filling the room. 

Jeongin fidgets with his hands nervously, not sure how to pick up a conversation with Chan. The older is so cool already, and he’s only known him for a couple of hours. Jeongin knows that he’s going to enjoy spending the year with Chan, and a couple of butterflies fidget in his stomach at the prospect of meeting Chan’s friends, other than Seungmin. Of being incorporated into the friend group during his time at the academy. 

“You should sleep too, Jeongin-ah.”

Chan’s voice rips Jeongin out of his thoughts, and he looks up to see the fifth year smiling gently, dimples peeking out of his cheeks. 

“Yeah,” Jeongin starts. “That would probably be a good idea. Are you going to bed too, Hyung?” 

Chan shakes his head at the question, blond curls bouncing with the movement. “Not yet, I have a few things I need to do before I sleep. Also, I’m used to the hectic school schedule, whereas you aren’t and you’re gonna want as much rest as you can get,” he says. Jeongin finds himself nodding, agreeing with the older. 

“Okay then,” he says sleepily. He gets up to start pulling the curtain around his bed, pausing before he fully closes it. “Goodnight, Chan-Hyung.”

Chan smiles. “Goodnight, Jeongin-ah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of today, 2020.02.25, I will be updating this fic every Wednesday! I hope y'all enjoyed it, not much happening right now but the next chapter will be more exciting, I promise!
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter! @n_andranik *u*
> 
> Songs;  
> 'What Can I Do' - Day6  
> 'Bullet to the Heart' - Jackson Wang  
> 'New Rules' - TXT  
> 'California' - The Rose  
> 'Placebo' - 3Racha


	3. Bumblebee, #ffb101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee yellow is a vibrant, warm shade of yellow with a hint of orange. On the RGB colour wheel, #ffb101 has a hue angle of 41.6 degrees, a lightness of 50.2% and a saturation of 100%.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Jeongin steps into the dining hall the next morning, barely awake enough to function. His robes are a little crumpled, but he pays no mind as he finds an empty spot on the bench of the Ravenclaw table. Surprisingly, or maybe not, there isn’t a very big number of students in the hall yet, maybe fifty. Granted, it’s only seven hundred hours in the morning, so the bell won't go off for another forty-five minutes. 

The other Ravenclaws at the table pay no mind to the first year. There’s nobody he recognizes, so Jeongin concludes he’ll be eating alone for a short while. 

Interrupting the brunet from his thoughts, a body plops down on the bench to his left, groaning and letting his forehead hit the table. Jeongin, startled at first, smiles down at the curly, blond hair. 

“Good morning, Chan-Hyung,” he says.

Chan groans again. “I wouldn’t call it a ‘good morning’. I think I died last night and came back to life this morning, cruel world,” the older mumbles. Jeongin giggles at Chan’s antics. 

Chan raises his head from the table, grabbing the mug in front of him. Jeongin looks on in shock as the mug automatically produces hot coffee for the fifth year. 

Jeongin stares in shock. “How… how did you do that?” He asks, looking at the mug in awe. Chan chuckles at Jeongin. 

“The dishes are charmed, just think of what you want and boom! You’ve got it,” Chan explains. 

Jeongin stares hard at the plate in front of him. To his joy and surprise, a perfect stack of waffles topped with whipped cream and berries appears. He excitedly grabs his fork and digs in, Chan huffing and amused laugh at the first year’s excitement. 

A loud voice suddenly echoes through the dining hall, tearing everyone from their conversations to look for the source of the yell. 

_“Chris!”_

Jeongin’s head snaps up to watch as a boy with bright orange hair and a wide grin jogs their way. Another boy with light brown hair trails after him, shaking his head, but a smile still present on his face. 

Chan’s face lights up, and he stands from the table. Chan’s arms open just in time to receive the boy who called his name, who crashes into Chan. Chan laughs, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jeongin takes note of the yellow and black striped scarf he’s wearing around his neck. 

“Felix!” He exclaims, tightening his grip around the Hufflepuff. The boy, now known as Felix, pulls back just enough to squish Chan’s face in his small hands. Jeongin looks on curiously, both in awe of the gorgeous boy and slightly jealous of how close he and Chan are. 

Jeongin can see freckles dotting Felix’s face, his cheeks stretching to allow for his grin, which reaches to his eyes. _“How are you, mate?”_

The first year doesn’t know what to be more surprised at; the foreign language coming from Felix’s mouth or how insanely deep his voice was, especially compared to his fairy-like features. 

_“Oh, I’m fine. Excited to be back?”_ Felix nods, rubbing his forehead on the Ravenclaws.

_“Of course.”_

“Okay, Felix. You aren’t the only one in line,” the other boy, a Slytherin, jokes. He smiles warmly at Felix’s sigh of light protest, ruffling the shorter's hair with a cat-like grin. Felix moves away from Chan enough so the other boy can step in, but not before leaving a wet kiss on the blond’s cheek, giggling at the way Chan rolls his eyes.

Chan reaches out for the brunet, wrapping the taller tightly in his arms, before Jeongin’s attention is torn away to Felix plopping down next to him in Chan’s spot. 

Felix reaches out a hand, and Jeongin looks at it for a second, before looking back up to the beautiful boy. Felix’s grin widens as he stretches his hand further out, and Jeongin realizes, embarrassingly, that he was waiting for a handshake. The Ravenclaw turns beet red, before gently grabbing the outstretched hand. “I’m Felix,” the Hufflepuff introduces. 

“Hi, Felix-ssi. I’m Jeongin,” Jeongin supplies, letting go of his hand. Felix coos reaching up with both hands to pinch Jeongin’s cheeks. Jeongin finds himself both laughing and groaning, batting at the other’s hands. 

“Channie-Hyung! You found a cute one, can I keep him?” Felix giggles and Jeongin’s blush returns, looking up at the older, who’s still in the other boy's arms. 

Chan looks down at the two, sighing. He and the other pull away to sit down on Jeongin’s other side, Chan next to the first year and the handsome brunet next to him. 

“Felix, leave Innie-ah alone, you’re going to scare him away,” he chuckled. Felix pouts, but he lets go so Jeongin can rub at his cheeks. 

Felix mumbles under his breath, “No fun.” Jeongin realizes that Felix has an accent, a thick one at that, and he can’t help but wonder where he’s from. 

“Jikseu, this is Jeongin, Jeongin-ah, this is Felix. He’s a second year,” Chan explains. “And Jeongin, this is Minho. Minho, this is Jeongin, he’s one of the first years in my dorm,” Chan says, grabbing the older’s hand to hold it on his own. 

Jeongin waves at Minho, and the older waves back. “Nice to meet you, Minho-ssi.”

Minho chuckles. “Hyung is fine, it’s good to meet you too.” 

Felix wraps his arm around Jeongin’s shoulders, startling him slightly. “So, Innie-yah, you’re a first-year, right? Ravenclaw? So you’re in Chan’s room? How are your…?” He pauses for a second. “Um, fuck, roommates!” Jeongin doesn’t even notice, he’s more focused on the older’s eyes. He swore they flashed blue a moment ago, but he could just be imagining things.

He snaps back into focus when he realizes Felix is looking at him expectantly. “Oh, uh, my roommates are neat. Chan-Hyung is really cool, and Hyuka and Chenle-yah seem nice too,” he says and Felix smiles. 

“I’m glad. I had a hard time adjusting to life here at first, I had so much trouble with Korean at first, but I met Chan and he helped me a lot.” Felix grins, reaching his hand a little further just to shove Chan’s shoulder slightly. Chan just looks over and smiles softly at the younger two. 

Jeongin thinks for a second, before speaking. “Where are you from, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

Felix giggles, a pure sound and Jeongin loves the sound, light and feathery compared to his baritone voice. “Australia, same as Chris,” he says. 

It clicks in Jeongin’s head, and he lets out a soft, “Oh.” 

Felix chuckles again, arm leaving Jeongin’s shoulder to pick up his fork. A stack of waffles, similar to Jeongin’s, appears on his plates and he digs in.

Jeongin picks up his own fork, looking over at the older two. Chan has Minho's hand in his, and the two are talking quietly. Jeongin watches the two a little further until he notices Seungmin quietly sit across from him. 

“Oh, hi Seungmin-Hyung,” he greets the older, and he gets a sleepy smile and wave in return. Felix is already halfway over the table at the mention of Seungmin, his arms wrapping around him and nosing Seungmin’s cheek. 

“Good morning Jeongin, I see you’ve met Felix,” he says, wrapping his arms around Felix in return. Seungmin pulls back to sit back down in his chair, so the table stops digging into his ribs. 

Felix and Seungmin get into a light-hearted conversation, leaving Jeongin to his waffles. Before Jeongin realizes, a bell chime sounds throughout the castle, and the students in the now full dining hall start to get up, presumably to move to their classrooms. 

Jeongin stands as well, unfolding the scroll tucked within his robes. It shows his bell schedule, he starts the day off with herbology, he knows where the general direction of it is from the campus tour yesterday afternoon. 

He looks up to wave goodbye to the other four, but Felix tackles him into a hug, before pulling back. “See you at lunch, right?”

Jeongin nods, still a little startled, but easily complying to the request of the older. It was impossible for him to disagree with Felix’s smile. 

Felix claps his hands together, before ruffling Jeongin’s hair. “See you later!”

The Hufflepuff pulls back from Felix, bouncing over to where Chan and Minho have stood up and are comparing schedules. Chan and Minho offer the youngest a wave, and Jeongin smiles and offers one in return. 

He finds himself walking with Seungmin to the West Wing of the castle, where the maths and sciences are located. 

“So, you’ve met Felix and Minho-Hyung now,” Seungmin starts. 

“Yeah. They seem really cool. Felix-Hyung is interesting.” Seungmin raises a brow. “In a good way! He’s very… touchy. Not that I mind, I just didn’t expect it. He’s really pretty, too,” Jeongin notes. “And MInho-Hyung seems really nice. He and Chan are close?” 

Seungmin nods. “Yeah, they are. They’re the oldest of our friend group, and they hit it off quickly when they were first-years. We’re all really close, but those two are even closer,” he tells the brunet. 

“What’s the rest of you guys’ friend group like? There are three others, right?” Jeongin questions. 

Seungmin smiles. “Don’t worry, you’ll meet them soon enough. When we’re all together as a group, though, they can be… overwhelming. Especially as the youngest. Trust me, and I’m barely younger than Felix,” he chuckles, looking up. 

“Oh shit, this is my stop,” Seungmin says, looking over to Jeongin. “You know where you’re going?”

Jeongin nods. “I think so.”

Seungmin smiles and squeezes Jeongin’s shoulder. “See you at lunch, then.” He heads into the classroom they stopped by. Jeongin hesitates a second before finishing the walk to his classroom.

A shoulder roughly shoves past him, knocking him into the stone wall. 

“Hey!” 

The taller kid, who Jeongin assumes was the one to push him, turns around with a snarl on his face. “Hey, yourself. Stay out of the fucking way next time, got it?” He turns on his heel and stomps off, two other boys following him closely. 

Jeongin rolls his eyes, pushing himself off the wall and heading to his first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update T^T I'm trying to find a schedule that works for me. I'm in quarantine for three weeks, so hopefully, I'll find something that works!!
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter! @n_andranik


	4. Munsell, #efcc00

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Munsell yellow is a vibrant and warm shade of yellow with a near orange hue. On the RGB colour wheel, #efcc00 has a hue angle of 51.2 degrees, a lightness of 46.9% and a saturation of 100%.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Very light content warning for this chapter. It hasn't been said yet, but Hyunjin uses they/them pronouns and Jeongin mentally refers to Hyunjin as 'he'. Very minor misgendering but be wary of it if that's a possible trigger or uncomfortable for you.

Jeongin concluded before the period even ended that he enjoyed Herbology and the professor, Mr. Park. He was laidback and chill, but he also knew when to be strict. The class was a mix of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and everyone seemed to get along well. 

Mr. Park had them all gather in pairs with someone from the other house to do basic introductions, and Jeongin was paired with Kim Jinkwon, who he found was a couple of months older than he was. Jeongin got along almost immediately with the blond, even if they were a bit too shy to talk much when they first paired up. 

It felt like no time at all before the bell rang, and Jinkwon offered to walk with Jeongin until they had to part ways for their next class, which for Jeongin was potions. 

After the older went off towards where he assumed the transfiguration classroom was located, Jeongin moved in the same direction as some of the classmates he recognized. His eyes lit up as he noticed Kai a couple of paces ahead of him. 

“Hyuka-yah!” He called out. The younger turned around at the sound of his name, smiling as he saw Jeongin waving an arm towards him. Kai stopped to let the brunet catch up to him, and Jeongin noticed the campus map in his hands. 

Jeongin huffed out a breath at the sight of the map. “I should have thought about bringing mine, damn. Do you have potions, too?” 

Kai nods. “Yeah, it’s down in the dungeons, near the Slytherin house.” 

“Makes sense, I’ve hears the potions teacher is also the head of the Slytherin house. What was his name, Mr. Kang, right?” Kai confirms with a hum. 

“Yeah, I haven’t heard anything else about him though. Hopefully, he’s nice,” Kai mentions as they turn a corner that reveals the stairs leading to the dungeons of the school. 

It doesn’t take much longer for the pair to reach the room, and they quickly find seats next to each other. They're quick to realize that they share the class with Slytherin, and it isn’t long before the classroom is filled with students. 

Someone from the Slytherin house sits down in the empty seat next to Jeongin and offers him a shy smile. He smiles back, offering his hand to her. 

“Hey! I’m Jeongin, Yang Jeongin,” he says. “Nice to meet you.” 

“I’m Kim Minjoo. It’s nice to meet you too, Jeongin.” She lets go of his hand, before reaching over the desk to shake Kai’s hand too. “Kim Minjoo.” 

Kai grins, teeth sparkling as he shakes her hand. “Huening Kai.” 

The two stop talking as the teacher walks in, rapping his knuckles rapidly on the chalkboard to draw the attention of the class. Jeongin looks up and feels his jaw drop as he takes in the professor. 

Mr. Kang is gorgeous, with fox-like eyes, high cheeks, and a charming smile. He smiles warmly at the class, and Jeongin notices he’s not the only one who’s shocked at how young he is, let alone his attractiveness. 

“Welcome to potions! I’m your teacher, my name is Mr. Kang. I’m the head of the Slytherin house as well, so I already recognize a lot of you,” he says, beginning his introduction. “We won’t be working much today. I want to begin with introductions around the classroom before a brief overview of what this year’s course will look like.” 

He has everyone introduce themselves quickly, with their name, house, birthday, and their favourite food, before showing the layout of the classroom, where to find certain supplies, et cetera. It felt like no time had passed when the bell rang, and Jeongin was surprised to find that he was sad to leave the class. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jeongin makes his way to the Great Hall for the second time that day, the mutual feelings of being overwhelmed but excited still present. When he gets to the hall, he immediately makes his way to the Ravenclaw table, where he sees Seungmin, Felix, and another (very pretty, he might add) boy he doesn’t recognize. 

“Seungmin-Hyung! Felix-Hyung!” Jeongin smiles as he sits down. The three look up from their conversation and Felix beams, reaching an arm across the table to ruffle at Jeongin’s hair. He seems unphased by the stunning boy draped across him, eyes droopy with sleepiness but still twinkling with a fond look nonetheless. 

Jeongin takes a second to look at him, his breath nearly taken away by the sheer beauty. He has long, blond hair half pulled up into a ponytail with a ribbon and thin eyeliner framing his eyes. Full lips, clear skin, and a mole under his left eye decorate his face. 

“Oh!” Felix starts, tearing Jeongin away from his blatant staring. For the umpteenth time that day already, Jeongin feels his face flush as the blond smiles at him knowingly. 

“Innie-yah, this is Hyunjinnie. Jinnie, this is Jeongin, he’s in Chan’s dorm.” 

Jeongin offers a hand across the table, bowing his head slightly. “Nice to meet you, Hyunjin-ssi.” 

A delicate laugh falls from the older’s lips as he detangles himself from Felix, reaching across the table to gently take the offered hand. “Just Hyunjin or Jin-ah is fine, Jeongin-ah.” Jeongin mentally raised an eyebrow at the fact that he had requested that he call him “-ah” instead of Hyung, but didn’t say anything. 

He feels someone sit next to him, a hand settling onto his shoulder for a second, startling him as his head whips over and his eyes meet Chans. He loosens up, smiling. “Hey, Hyung.” 

Following Chan’s lead and sitting next to him is Minho and another boy he doesn’t recognize. Jeongin pouts as he realizes that he, as well, is gorgeous, with chubby cheeks but a sharp jawline and ash brown hair curtaining over his forehead. 

The stranger reaches out around Chan to shake Jeongin’s hand. “I’m Changbin, you can call me Hyung too if ya want,” he introduces, and Jeongin smiles at the unexpectedly soft voice. 

“Jeongin.” 

The group of seven make way into easy conversation after that, plates filling with food as desired, before a loud yell echoes over the hall. 

None of the returning students seem the least bit phased by the strong presence that makes its way into the room, but the attention of everyone is certainly caught. 

A boy with bright orange hair and a heart-shaped grin decorating his face waves a hand in the air as he jogs towards their table. The jog turns into an outright sprint when he sees who’s sitting on the other side of Changbin. 

“Minnie!” He shrieks before launching himself at Minho, who had already gotten up and was fully prepared to catch the smaller. 

“Minnie, Minnie, Minnie-Hyung!” He sing-songs, arms wrapped in a death grip around the other Slytherin. 

Minho just laughs, letting go of his waist to press his hands to his chubby cheeks. “Well hello there to you too, Sungie. You didn’t miss me too much, did you?” ‘Sungie’ just smiles cheekily as he brings his own hands up to grasp the ones on his face. He doesn’t say anything, just smiles and mocks a kiss at Minho. Jeongin watches in mild amusement, noting how close the two seem to each other. 

He makes his way around the table, greeting everyone individually in various ways, a grin and coo at Chan, a “fuck you, bitch, I missed you” directed at Hyunjin, so on. He finally takes note of Jeongin, his smile growing impossibly wider. 

With no hesitation, he gathers Jeongin into his arms. Stunned, Jeongin barely has time to reciprocate at all before he’s pulling away and chattering at warp 90. “Hi! I’m Jisung, you can call me Hyung, I’m the same year as those three!” He gestures to the three sitting on the other side of the table. “You must be Jeongin? Felix mentioned you in class earlier! He was spot on, you are cute!” 

Jeongin’s almost too shocked to speak at first before he finally manages. “Yeah, that’s me, it’s great to meet you!” Jisung seems pleased with this, smiling brightly once more before taking a seat half on the bench and a half on Minho’s lap, who doesn't seem to be phased or mind at all. His added presence to the table increases the energy level dramatically, his endless excitement leaking into the others. 

Jeongin feels himself saddening when the bell chimes an hour after their lunch period started, beckoning him to his next classes. The group promises to meet again for dinner, before dispersing to their respected areas. They all left in brighter moods than they had been when they’d arrived that noon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh it's been so long I'm so sorry :( But!! I'm on a schedule now and I'll be following it, I swear. I'm so sorry for the wait for anybody who was waiting, I swear I'll do better. Anyways it's finals week so imma go back to crying over my failing english grade. thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! I have a lot planned for this fic, I hope you enjoyed/will enjoy it! 
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter! @n_andranik ^v^
> 
> Songs;  
> 'Run Away' - TxT  
> 'Finale' - Day6  
> 'How to Love' - Day6  
> 'Answer' - ATEEZ  
> '19' - Stray Kids


End file.
